Damaged with Help on the Way
by Hoplessly-Helpless
Summary: Bella was abused as a kid, and has been all alone since. She has now been in forks for 2 years. She is proud to be alone and dislikes anyone who tries to help her. Then the Cullens come along. Is it too late, or can they save her? rating may change
1. Chapter 1

**new fanfic and only one going right now**

**This Chapter: Bella Swan lives in a small one-bedroom apartment near Forks, Washington. Because of some childhood horrors with her father, Bella is alone and anti-social. She is only fifteen, and is atempting to make a living and get a somewhat decent education. When the new guy at Forks High School, Edward Cullen, decideds to help her, Bella is pulled into a swirl of emotions--fear, love, hatred, anger, confusion, and sorrow--events, and choices. Including something that could change her forever--the chance to live happily forever with the only thing she's ever been sure about.**

**Hope you enjoy it! ^.^**

**

* * *

**

"Ms. Swan?" Mr. Newton asked. I looked up from my book at him. "Your shift is over. Mike is waiting for you in his car."

I stared at my boss for one uncomprehending second before I understood. "Oh! Right! Sorry sir. I'll see you tomorrow."

I removed my 'Newtons Sporting Goods' employee vest, folded it and put it into my cubby hole. Then, I reached under the counter, where I was manned at the register, and pulled out my backpack. I ran through the cold rain until I got to Mikes Hummer.

"Morning Bella," He smiled. "How was yesterday?"

"Terrible," I said, glaring out the window. "I had to work late last night because Alex I'm-So-Hot-And-Perfect Garcia had family issues. I had to cover his shift, as well as mine, then I woke up around 4am and couldn't fall back asleep."

We were both silent while he drove through the rain to Forks High School.

Last night, I'd had a bad dream, and I knew he knew it. Whenever I woke up in the middle of the night, it was because of the dream. It was always the same, and always just as frightening as the last time, which was always just as frightening as the first. Always. Basically, I was laying in a bed that was too big for me, which meant I was a child. The ceiling of my room was pink with purple butterflies that made me smile. It was dark, but I hadn't slept. I had just crawled into bed. In another room, I could hear shouting, and it scared me. Then, I heard a scream, and my door swung open. A man burst in and grabbed me by my nightgown. I couldn't see his face clearly, but I could see anger and hatred in his eyes that looked so much like my own. He beat me and a woman I recognized as my mother. He did so with a never fading look of hatred and mercylesness, as though the screams of his own daughter and wife were nothing but the sound of a smooth car motor.

That was the dream that woke me many nights.

When we arrived at school, I thanked Mike for driving me, as I always did, and went off to Spanish class. It was the best morning class ever because the teacher has us watch videos then has us do a basic worksheet--with basic spanish questions on it. I always used this class to sleep--not that anyone really cared--and if they did, they just kept shut about it, knowing that I needed it. They all knew how my schedual worked.

I wake up at 6am, shower and get ready for my day, making sure my uniforms are in my backpack with my school stuff. I work at Newtons from 6:30am to 8:30am, school from 9am to 3pm. I then work at the local grocery from 3:30pm to 9pm. I do my homework until 10pm, then I go to bed. On weekends, I work double. 6:30am to 4pm at Newtons, then from 5:30pm to 10pm at the grocery. Newtons pays my double if I stick around and extra hour on weekends, knowing that I need it.

For a few months now, I've lived in a small apartment in Forks, Washington. I've worked hard to keep up on rent, bills, and school. So far, I've done a good job. At first, it was hard. Harder than everyone though. I would be crying by lunch at school about how hard it was. Not that anyone had seen. I'd never let anyone see how week I am. I'd never hear the end of it. None of them would truly understand. They'd all think I was being a baby about it, and acting like the child they all thought I'd been only two year before. I'm only 15, but I haven't been a child since I was 9. Not that anyone in this town knew that. Or ever would. I would never let them know, and if they did, I'd leave, and continue what was left of my life and education somewhere else. Probably Oregon, since there was no sales tax. My life here was pretty good. It was as normal as I could hope for. everyone respected me because I was tough and smart. The adults thought I was a runaway, but the cheif of police had cleared that all up with one entry of the Social Security number. He had the deepest respect for me. He had offered to take me in when I had first arrived, but I had declined, saying I wasn't a charity case. I had never, and will never, regret that desision. Being on my own had made me strong, and smart. It had gotten me where I was today. Sure, life would be easier if I lived with Chief Mitch--I'd have someone there to make me feel better after waking up from one of those dreams--well, if I still had them. I've found that when I live with someone I dont have nightmares because I know I'm safe.

I dont feel safe in my apartment. I feel alone, but like there is someone in my house. Thats one reason why I'm out all day, because I dont like being in my small apartment. If someone were there, I wouldn't know it, and nobody could help me. My apartmnet isn't bad or anything--one bedroom, one bathroom, livingroom and kitchen--or even in a bad area. I just don't like being alone in it. Problem is, I can't really bring myself to say I want to be around anyone either. I am where I am--living, loved, and respected--because I've been alone. I can't stay with people because then I will become weak, and I can't handle being weak. Not after what my father did to my mother and me.

When I got to lunch--my favorite time of the day--I immidiatly sat in the back of the cafeteria alone with a bottle of lemonade, as I did everyday. I saw Mike in the front with his friend Eric and their girlfriends Jessica--Mikes--and Kate--Erics. I watched them alot without interest. None of them new I egsisted besides Mike, but only because he drove me to school from work every morning. Jessica tried to be my friend, but realized that I was antisocial and didn't have many social skills. Which was just as well. I dont need friends.

I opened my lemonade as an excuse to look down when Mike looked my way, probably with that admiring gaze he often had when he saw me, because, somehow, he had developed a little crush on 'emo' Bella Swan. I considered him my best friend, and he knew that--it was only because, when I came to work crying or something, he helped me. He was the only one in Forks who knew about my dream. When I knew Mike had looked away, I looked back up to return to my people watching.

That was when I saw them.

This wasn't like a surprise that they were there. In the cafeteria, I mean. There were five of them, and they were the most beautiful people I'd ever seen. Two girls, three guys. One girl was blonde and wearing jeans and a halter with a light sweater, while the other had a black pixie cut and was wearing a denim miniskirt and a brown 'HERSHEYS' t-shirt. One of the guys was extremely muscular with short dark curly hair, had an arm around the blonde girl, and was wearing jeans and a grey hoodie. Another guy had honey blonde hair, was hoving near the pixie girl, and had on jeans and a t-shirt that said 'Don't Look!' The third and final guy was leaner than the other two men, had bronze colored hair, and was wearing dark wash jeans and a plain white t-shirt that hugged his chest in a way all shirts should on good looking men, in my opinion. I noticed that they all had the same pale skin and perfect features. I couldn't see their eyes from the distance.

All five were looking off in differant directions for a table with enough room to fit them all. The lean guy looked in my direction and caught my eye. He gave me a questioning look, clearly asking if they could join me. I blushed and nodded slightly. He looked to the others, and pointed toward me. They were all smiling dazling smiles when they reached me.

"Can we sit here?" The blonde guy asked. His voice sounded as much like honey as his hair looked. It was kinda breath taking. All I could do was nod in responce.

When they sat, I took a second to look the over. I had to admit, they didn't look like relatives. They all looked completely differant--with the exeption of their perfection and pale, angular features. And their eyes--which I saw were all the same shade of gold--although I saw a darker shade in the blonde guys eyes.

"So what's your name?" The pixie asked. Her voice was a high suprano that sounded like music.

"I'm Bella." I smiled. "Bella Swan."

"I'm Alice." Fitting. Dainty name for a dainty girl.

"I'm Rosalie." The blonde girls voice was perfect, and suited her appearence and apearal. Her voice wasn't as high as Alice's but it was just as smoothe and musical.

The bigest of the guys was Emmett, and his voice was low, yet somehow perfect--it apeared that all their voices were perfect and smoothe. The blonde guy was Jasper, and the bronze haired guy was Edward. Once I'd learned all their names, I found it only slightly odd that they were all kinda old fasioned--not that I was one to talk, since my full name is Isebella.

"So your new." I said after the introductions. They all nodded. "Where you from?"

"Alaska," Edward said.

"Portland," Rosalie said, refering to herself and Jasper, who I knew were siblings.

"Montana," Emmett grinned.

"New York," Alice shrugged.

"Wide range." I paused. "Are you all related?"

"Through our current parents," Jasper said. "Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme. Rose and I are her sisters kids. Our mother died, so Esme took us in a few years ago."

"Carlisle is my father. He met Esme in New York a year ago, and we moved here. She said she'd always wanted to live in a small town, so we did. Carlisle was fine with it." Alice shrugged and smiled. She clearly liked Esme, and wasn't too thrilled about small town from the big city, but wanted her father to be happy.

"Carlisle is a close friend of the family, and the only person my father would ever leave me with when he died." Emmett grinned. "I'd only seen Carlisle a few times, but I knew why dad liked him so much. Great man."

"My mother and father died of cancer a few months ago, and I ended up in a hospital from weird symptoms of depression. That was where Carlisle found me." Edward look sad, probably because of the mention of his parents. I knew the feeling, but for other reasons.

"My mother was murdered by my father one night when I was nine, and I was nearly killed as well. I lived in Arizona before here, North Dakota before that. I grew up mostly in South Dakota, though."

"Who are your adoptive or foster parents?" Alice asked. "Maybe our parents could get together. It would be fun."

I smiled sadly at her. "Well, actually, Alice, when my mother was murdered, I went into foster care, then my father was killed in a drive by accident. Then, I moved in with my god mother. When she died of old age, I left and went to Arizona. I've lived on my own since I was ten."

"I'm so sorry!" Alice said.

"It's fine. Not like anyone around here can do anything about it." I shrugged, attempting to be nonchalant.

"Why don't you live with anyone?" Rosalie asked.

"Because the last time I lived with someone, I felt weak. When my father killed my mom I felt weak. I dont want everyone thinking I'm weak because I can't hold my own life together. I've held my life together on my own, and it's made me strong. Living alone has made me strong. And people respect me, more than anyother 15-year-old in this town."

"You're only 15?" Emmett asked. His face was a mask of surprise, and, by looking at everyone else, I saw that it was uncharactoristic. "You're really young to be living on your own!"

"I'm sure I am Emmett. But I think that I can be let off the hook for being young with everything I've seen and been through." As my angers made themselves present, my voice rose and the cafeteria became silent. "Ask any adult in this town and they will tell you that I've diserved to live on my own." I stood up realizing and uncaring that I was shaking with anger. "I've holding up two jobs _and_ school with straight A's for nearly two years here. And a year with one job and nearly all A's the years before I came here. I've _earned_ being alone. And you know what? The _respect_ and the _pride_ I've earned by doing what I had to do is something that I will never _EVER_ let go of! I will be alone for as long as I need to be and as long as I can. Because it's people like **_YOU!_**" Everyone jumped and I jabbed my finger at the big man. "It's people like you who will always want to keep people like me in tight little houses with shrinks once a week so that we learn that people aren't all bad. Well, I have news for you! People ARE all bad! And they will never change."

For a moment, it was completely silent besides the sound of my heavy breathing. All the other kids in the cafeteria were staring at me, having never heard me speak so much, or so loudly. They looked as if they expected my to hit someone--like Emmett. They were right, only not Emmett. I looked at all the perfect new kids, who had shocked expressions on their faces because of my outburt and acusations of their brother. With the exeption of one. Edward was just looking at me sadly, but also knowingly--as though he knew this would happen just in the few minutes he'd known me. When our eyes met, I realized I was crying. There were huge, tears streaming down my face--tears of anger, fear, frustration, and pain.

"Bella," Alice said quietly, breaking the silence of the room. She reached up toward me, probably to put a hand on my arm, and my reflecs took over.

My father had been abusive before he'd killed my mother and attempted to kill me. He had hit me, causing me to flinch. That was why I did what I did. My body and past mind thought she was going to hit me--not that it would be completely injust, as I'd just accused her brother of being cruel. So, I backhanded her across the face--which probably hurt me more than it did her, since I heard a crack and felt an impact in some of my hand that had nothing to do with the slap--and she fell backward, off her seat to the floor.

"Bella!" Jaspers voice came from directly behind me. His tone was warning yet kinda, like he wanted to help me. I probably would have let him too, since his voice was so sexily persuasive.

If he hadnt put his hand on my shoulder. My reflexes kicked in again, causing my to spin around and punch him in the face with the same hand I'd slapped Alice with. I heard another crack from my hand--this time my knuckls--and Jasper was on the ground.

I knew that he was fine, probably just a little shocked, but no serious damage, since I probably hit him in the cheek. I almost ran from the huge room, covering my mouth in attempt to keep my sobs quiet. I wasn't fast enough. Edward had run around the cafeteria, and came out the back door that led to the parking lot, just as I was approaching it. I was running by then, and slammed into him. I took one look at his face through my tears, and, not caring that I had just slapped his 'sister' and punched his 'brother' in the face, I burried my face in his chest and sobbed. He wrapped his arms around me, pulled me against the wall, then to the ground, and held me until my eyes ran dry. He strocked my hair, and comforted me while I cried, and I inwardly smiled, because I just felt so safe in his arms.

**tell me if u like it and i'll add to it**


	2. Chapter 2

**im bakkkkk!!! gd news da botm!  
**

**This Chapter: Bella Swan lives in a small one-bedroom apartment near Forks, Washington. Because of some childhood horrors with her father, Bella is alone and anti-social. She is only fifteen, and is atempting to make a living and get a somewhat decent education. When the new guy at Forks High School, Edward Cullen, decideds to help her, Bella is pulled into a swirl of emotions--fear, love, hatred, anger, confusion, and sorrow--events, and choices. Including something that could change her forever--the chance to live happily forever with the only thing she's ever been sure about.**

**Hope you enjoy it! ^.^**

* * *

Although I felt safe in his arms, I also felt scared. The last time I had been in someones arms and felt safe, I'd been hurt. My mind didn't react well to his arms when I consiously realized this. I pulled away feircly, and his strong arms releaced me, causing me to fall with all the force I'd put into pulling away. My head hit the ground hard, but I just got up and ran away, into the forest behind the school, where I would be able to sob at my idiocy.

I sat and rested my face on my knees and my back pressed against a rough pine tree. I sobbed and let my mind open to the pain.

The memory of my first and last boyfriend, Justin, raping me, back in Arizona, was just flitting through my head when I heard the steady sound of footsteps on the fallen leaves and underbrush--not just one set, but a few. Maybe five. My breathing and sobs froze, andI listened to intenlty, fully opening my ears to my surroundings, that I jumped when a twig snapped. The sharp sound was so loud with the voulnerable sensativity my ears were in, that, when I jumped, I let out a little shreik.

"She's over here!" Someone said quietly, as if in hopes that I wouldn't hear.

I jumped up and ran further into the forest, in attempts of loosing them. I knew these forests like the back of my hand. I'd gone through them for weeks when I was first getting to know th town. I hadn't had the apartemnt yet, so I was living in the woods. I'd learned to get to the store early to use the showers that still worked from when the building was a small gym. I knew everything in this wood, down to the last tree.

I dashed around the pines and into a large tree that had a hole in it. The hole was just big enough to fit my small size, so I squeezed in, and wrapped my arms around my knees. I pressed myself against the tree wall farthest from the hole when I heard the sound of running feet and I-think-she-went-that-way's. My ragged breathing alerted someone to my location and I wished, desperstly, that I could blend in with the smooth bark.

"Bella?" Someone asked. Alice's high singsong voice rang through the trees with an eerie echo that sent chills through my body with its creepy beauty. "Bella, I'm sorry--all are! Emmett was an idiot, and we all know it! None of us blame you for hating us, but please some out!" Her voice, as well as all the footsteps got closer to my tree.

"I don' thinks she'd going to come out if we're here," Rosalie sighed. "We should leave and wait until tomorrow to talk to her."

I heard them all leave. I knew that I had to leave too. After a few minutes, I sighed and crawled out of the tree. I brushed off my jeans and shirt and began walking back to school.

I was just exiting the trees when I saw a figure leaning agains the front doors. I recognized the wild hair of Edward Cullen. Since I knew that class would be starting soon, I decided to just walk past him--I couldn't miss class!

I stopped walking a few feet from the doors.

"Can you tell me something?" He asked. I didn't respond, but he proceeded with his question. "Why did you leave so suddenly when you were crying?"

When I didn't answer, he glanced up at me, and I saw that his eyes were black, and glistening with tears. The blackness reminded me of Justin, and had my reflexes taking over my mind.

I ran toward him, and was going to push him aside when strong arms grabbed me from behind. I screamed in fear and agrivation, and lashed out behind me, and at Edward, who still looked pretty sad.

"Jasper!" I heard Alice yell from behind me.

I was shifted as the person holding me, Jasper, turned. I saw Alice running up behind us, looking horrified at the scene taking place before her.

"What are you doing?!" She demanded. She reached us, and tugged at Jaspers arms, glaring at him until he let go. The, she took my arm, gently, and led me into the school, pausing breifly to shoot eye daggers at Jasper and Edward. "What's your next class?" She asked me, as we went through the empty halls. The sound of people chattering echoed from the cafeteria.

"I have government with Baron." I said. My voice was stronger than I'd though. My tears were gone and I was, suddenly, the same person I was in the morning. I was, again, Bella Swan, orphan, who had two jobs and a so-far perfect GPA. I was the freak who never spoke and lived alone, in an apartment, and got a ride with Mike Newton 'hotest guy in school.' I was the girl who nobody knew, and nobody wanted to know. The only differance was that, now, everyone knew that I could be really loud and scary, and got offended when people talk about me being too young...and I was a pretty fast runner.

"Me too," Alice said. I could hear a smile in her voice, but didn't look at her. I kept my eyes forward, heading toward my locker, which was, conviniently, right across from the girls bathroom.

When I found my locker, and began opening it, Alice stood beside me, leaning against the lockers to my right. She looked down the whole time. When I closed my locker, however, she spoke.

"Bella, I'm really sorry." She whispered. "About my brothers. Edward and Jasper are just worried, and they just wanted to talk to you." I was about to interupt her with the sharp tone I use when people try and tell me I'm wrong, or attempt to apologize when they don't need to, but Alice raised a hand, expecting this. "I'm not making exuses for them. I'm just saying that they are, truly, idiots. I also want to apologize for myself. I should have been more considerate of your feelings. After you told us about your father, I should have known that your body would remember it. I should have just backed off--we all should have. And I'm really, really sorry that we didn't realize that sooner.

"We've all talked, and we all want you to know that, if you want, we'll leave you alone. We don't want you to hate us, and we don't want to be a nusance on you." She waited.

I was shocked. I was shocked frozen. I couldn't move. My eyes flashed around to make sure nobody was there, then looked back at Alice. She look sincere, and sad, but also kinda happy. I knew she thought she was doing the right thing by talking to me. And she was. I respected her for it. It was really... cool of her to talk to me after I'd hit her, and her two brothers, and accused her other brother of being, basically, a terrible person. She was a really mature person.

I smiled at her, my body unfreezing.

"Alice," I began. "I forgive you, and I really would like to get to know you better. I'm sorry for hitting you."

She told me it was fine, and seemed to glow with the happiness I'd given her.

We ended up being early to government, and sitting together. However, right before class started, she got up and went outside for a breif moment. She came back a minute later with a folded peice of paper, which she handed to me. I unfolded it and read it to myself.

_Bella,_

The writing was a bit choppy, like a normal high school guys, and writen in pen. Nothing was crossed out or messed up.

_I'm really sorry for coming across as a horrible person to you. I didn't mean to sound like you were wrong, or should be forced to do something you don't want to. If you wanted to live with someone, you would. I hope you forgive we could be friends.  
_

_Emmett._

There was a few missing lines, then another line, in a simalar hand.

_I'm sorry for scaring you and holding you against your will. I forgive you for hitting me in the face, and I hope you can forgive me and that we can be friends. Jasper._

A few more blank lines. This script was more elegant, and in cursive.

_I'm really sorry, Bella. I wish I knew more about being with people who have a horrible past, but I'm glad I can comfort you when your out of it. Sort of. I'm also sorry about having Jasper hold you still while I tried to talk to you. I didn't want to do it, and again, I wish I had more experience with people how have less basic feelings. I hope you can forgive me, and, as my brothers have said, I hope we can be friends. Maybe you could teach me._

_Love, Edward._

My eyes hovered over the 'love' at the end of Edwards note, but not for long, because I heard Mr. Baron teaching. After a few minutes, he gave us our assignment, and left us to work. I shoved the letter in my pocket, got up, and walked out of the classroom.

I found myself in the girls bathroom outside my locker, and quickly dashed into the stall at the back, where I slipped to the ground, and sobbed quietly.

My eyes had just ran dry, when the bathroom door opened and sneakers sqeaked across the tiles.

"Bella?" Someone asked. It was a guy. Someone who had, very resently, been punched in the face and hit repeatedly.

_Shit!_


	3. Chapter 3

_EdwardPOV_

'Bella!' An angry voice thinks. 'You can't get away that easily bitch!' I glace at the door, through the glass window of it, and see a man, beat-up looking and hateful-no, murderous! 'Where is that bitch?'

I check to make sure the teacher won't notice, then slip silently out of the classroom. Behind me, Jasper send questions to me, which I ignore. Writing the note to Bella had taken a lot from me, even though I hardly know her. But despite that, this man wanted to hurt her.

I follow him invisibly. As we near Bella and Alice's classroom, a brown-haired girl walks out, breaking into a run toward the bathroom. The guy-blonde and bloody-follows her. She doesn't notice and I stay back. I can't hear her thoughts, so I know it's Bella. I keep back. The guy goes into the girls bathroom after her-never a good sign. Bella is crying in the back stall-also not a good sign-but stops when she hears the sneakers on the tiles. Slowly, I back up, toward where Jasper and Emmett are, to get their help, listening to the girls bathroom all the way.

"Bella?" The guy says. Obviously, he was pretty confident in her brown waterfall.

Her breath hitches. "J-Justin?"

"Hey, girl." His voice sounds soft, almost a coon, I can hear venom leaking in his next words. "You think leaving the state is all you gotta do to get away?" I can imagine him shaking his head. "I wasn't done with you, bitch."

I'm at my class, and motion Japer out, then we go to Emmett, beckoning him as well. I fill them in, taking less then a second.

There's a silence. Justins feet try to move silently toward the back stall. Bella rises to her feet, not silently, but I know he can't hear it. As he gets there, Bella unlatches the door and pushes it out, quick as lightening. He belts a low shout at the impact, and Bella makes a run. But Justin is faster, grabbing her and pulling her off her feet and down the floor with a thump and a cry.

Jasper, Emmett and I run down the hall at human speed, entering the girls bathroom. Justin has Bella pinned down to the tiles, straddling her hips and possitioned for the 'kill'. Bella screams, and Justin laughs mercylessly. Tear run down Bella's face. He thrusts. I bound toward the bastard, grabbing him halfway, and pull him away. Emmett and I run at vampire speed into the empty mens locker room, covering his eyes and mouth.

_BellaPOV_

Too close. Horror. No! Pain-wait...Where is it?

I'd braced for the pain of his hit. I feel that he's no longer on top of mer, and quickly fixing my jeans and black shirt.

Jasper stand over me, hand extended. I jerk away from it, fears the worse. When he doesn't move, I know he means me no harm, so I take his hand.

_JasperPOV_

My father is a doctor. I'm a doctor. I know what to do with a victimized, broken woman-even a young woman like Bella. When she flinches from my hand, I don't move, not wanting to scare her. After a few seconds, she realizes that I only want to help, and she takes my hand. I help her up.

To my surprise, she doens't release it. Instead, she throws her arms around me in a tight, trembling embrace. I hesitate before slowly wrapping my arms around her back, making sure not to hold her too low, preparing for the worst, cautious. I press my lips to her skin, wanting to give her support, not have support. She doesn't let go for nearly a minute, head rested on my shoulder, probably the longest hug she's ever had, as well as the first one in a while. I feel her tears leak into my shirt. She's been holding them in for a very long time, I know. Eventually she stops trembling and her eyes run dry.

When she lets go, she wipes her eyes on her shirt, and tries to smile. Slowly, I raise a hand to touch her face, wiping away a stray tear. I shake my head.

"You don't need to smile right now, Bella," I tell her. She nods, and we walk out. As we walk down the hall, the bell rings, and we head back to our classes for our stuff.

In my next class, I see Bella beside the only open seat. I approach her, but dont sit. "You wanna leave?" I ask.

"I can't. I've never missed a day." She looks upset at this, and speaks again hurridly. "B-but I'm free for an hour after school!" She blushes a bit, and I see several people's eyes get wide at the sight.

I smile and nod. "Want to go to a park?"

"Anywhere but Linn Park." She nods.

"Lanay Park then?"

She nods, and I sit down.

The teacher comes in and turn on a class movie. The darkness of the classroom does something to Bella and I. I clench my fists.

Hesitantly, Bella shifts in her chair, angleing it closer to me, and leans her head on my shoulder, wrapping her arms around my arm. Gently, I shift more, and pull her close, so she's leaning on my chest. I wrap my arms around her. Slowly, she relaxes against me, and closes her eyes. I can tell from her breathing, and the dark circles around her eyes, that it is the most peaceful rest she'd had in a long time.


End file.
